Shisou Rinne, Reirou no Tsui - True Blossom
by Akari no Kokoro
Summary: Oneshot về quá khứ Yuyuko.


Mùa xuân thứ 130 của Gensoukyou, Nguyệt Thu Thổ Niên.

Cũng như thường lệ, một buổi tiệc chào đón mùa xuân được tổ chức tại Đền Hakurei.

Mọi người, ai cũng niềm nở, vui mừng chào đón mùa xuân dưới những tán cây anh đào nở rộ dưới ánh nắng vàng ấm áp của mùa xuân sau những tháng ngày lạnh lẽo, buốt giá của mùa đông.

Chính xác hơn, hầu hết tất cả mọi người trong vùng đất ảo mộng này đều chào đón.

"Ây da, đó là lý do vì sao ta ghét mùa xuân" Tiếng nói vọng lên dưới gốc một cây anh đào, nơi người vu nữ của ngôi đền đang tựa vào, mắt ngắm nhìn khung cảnh xung quanh, miệng cằn nhằn "Mỗi lần xuân đến là y như rằng Youkai các người lại tiệc tùng nơi đây. Thế thì làm sao khách dám đến cầu nguyện"

Cô nâng chén rượu kề môi, nhấp một ngụm nhỏ.

"Và việc thu dọn cái bãi chiến trường này là một cơn ác mộng. Nó làm việc một mình tôi chấp hết nguyên đám các người còn dễ hơn nhiều"

"Uei, Reimu, giãn xoắn ra đi chứ, mùa xuân mà, càu nhàu mãi sao được" Một cô phù thuỷ nhảy đến ngồi kế bên nàng vu nữ, tay giật lấy chén rượu vơi nửa của cô.

"Ê, này"

Marisa nốc hết chén rượu, bảo "Với lại, cậu nghĩ cậu có thể chấp hết cả bọn này hay sao?"

"Mộng Tưởng Thiên Sinh, nhanh, gọn, lẹ và sạch sẽ"

Nói rồi, Reimu rút vài lá bùa, thủ thế.

"Ê, gì chứ không giỡn với cái này" Marisa nhảy bật về. "Xuân rồi, tui không muốn bà gây ẩu đả nữa đâu"

"Vậy thì thôi" Reimu cười, cất những lá bùa, nhẹ nhàng ngồi tựa vào gốc cây anh đào.

"Ước gì cuộc sống cứ yên bình như thế này..." Reimu khẽ nói, mắt lim dim.

Cô chợt nhìn qua chiếc bàn gỗ đựng đồ ăn thức uống của mọi người, chợt thấy một hình bóng với mái tóc hồng nhạt trong bộ kimono xanh.

"Này, cô định làm gì hả, con ma hồng háu ăn" Reimu gằn giọng.

"Có làm gì đâu nào" Con ma tóc hồng ấy quay lại "Tôi chỉ muốn xem tài nấu nướng của mọi người thôi mà"

"Cho cô đánh giá cái bàn tiệc ấy thì chắc mọi người cạp đất ăn quá"

"Nào, nào, đâu cần phải nói nặng thế, tôi cũng đóng góp một chút quà mà" Cô nàng ma bẽn lẽn lấy chiếc quạt che mặt.

Cùng lúc đó, người hầu của cô, một bán linh tên Youmu, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên chiếc bàn một dĩa sashimi, và theo sau là một bình rượu lớn.

"Tch" Reimu tặc lưỡi, tay cầm chén rượu nốc một hơi, nhẹ nhàng tựa vào thân cây anh đào, ngắm lấy từng cánh hoa trắng nhảy múa trong cơn gió xuân ấm áp.

" _Negawaku wa  
hana no moto  
nite haru shinamu  
sono kisaragi no  
mochizuki no koro_"

Yuyuko cất tiếng ngâm.

"Hở?" Reimu đưa mắt sang cô nàng tóc hồng "Cô nói gì thế?"

"Một bài thơ của của nhà thơ Saigyou Houshi, sống vào khoảng cuối thời Heian đầu thời Kamakura" Yuyuko trầm ngâm nhìn nhừng cánh hoa nhảy múa trong không trung "Năm 1190, cũng ngay vào mùa hoa anh đào, ở chùa Hirokawa, trong lặng lẽ, Saigyou Houshi ra đi vào cõi vĩnh hằng. Tương truyền, ông đã mất dưới gốc cây anh đào, như ước nguyện của ông gửi gắm vào bài thơ"

"Nhắc mới nhớ, cái họ của cô, và của nhà thơ ấy khá giống nhau, không lẽ cô là họ hàng của ông ấy?"

"Cái đó thì ta không biết, ta không nhớ gì thuở sinh thời cả" Yuyuko đưa tay đón lấy một cánh hoa "Nhưng, ta nghĩ người ấy biết"

"Người ấy? Ai cơ?"

"Yakumo Yukari"

* * *

Lúc ấy, ở ranh giới của Ảo Tưởng Hương, một youkai với mái tóc vàng, tay phe phẩy nhẹ chiếc quạt, mắt nhìn qua một cánh cổng nhỏ.

"Thưa cô chủ, sao người lại không ra ngoài, mà lại ở đây" Một nàng hồ ly nhẹ nhàng bước đến gần, tay đặt dĩa cải muối lên chiếc bàn nhỏ, tay kia cầm bình rượu rót nhẹ vào chiếc ly nhỏ.

"Đúng ra là ta không muốn bị con bé vu nữ ấy làm phiền" Yukari cười khẩy "Đám trẻ ấy tò mò lằm, và sau khi nghe được một vài chuyện, chúng sẽ tìm ta cho coi"

Từ cánh cổng nhỏ ấy, vọng vào tiếng kêu của Reimu.

"Yukari, tôi biết cô đang ở đó, ra đây tôi có chuyện cần hỏi"

"Thấy không Ran, ta nói có sai" Yukari thở dài "Mà một khi nó đã quyết tâm, thì không gì làm chúng nó chùn bước được"

Đoạn, cô đứng dậy. Một cánh cổng thời không xuất hiện trước mắt.

"Từ từ, ta ra"

Rồi cô bước vào cánh cổng.

* * *

Từ cổng, Yukari bước vào Bác Lệ Thần Xã, tay cầm chiếc ô che ánh nắng buổi sáng khỏi người. Từ trong đám đông, một con quỷ nhỏ nhắn chạy lại, tay cầm bầu rượu.

"Ế, không phải bà đó sao Yukari?" Suika, giọng lè nhè của người say, kéo Yukari vào đám tiệc "Một ly chứ bạn hiền"

Suika rót sake vào chiếc dĩa lớn, đưa Yukari.

"Phần ngon nhất dành bạn đấy, bạn hiền" Suika mỉm cười "Rượu rót từ chiếc bầu Ibuki vào hộp Ibaraki Trăm Loài Thuốc, và vào dĩa Hoshiguma, có thể bảo là vừa ngon vừa bổ đấy"

Yukari đón lấy dĩa rượu, mỉm cười bảo.

"Mi học quảng cáo từ ai thế"

Đoạn, cô nhấp nhẹ từng hớp rượu, cảm nhận chất cồn ấm áp chảy vào huyết quản, cứ như cơn gió xuân ấm áp xua tan đi mùa đông lạnh lẽo.

Nhưng tiếc rằng, cái cảm xúc lâng lâng thư thái ấy bị cắt đứt đột ngột của một vu nữ nào đó.

"Yukari" Reimu nhảy đến, nắm tay cô youkai tóc vàng ấy kéo đi "Lại đây tôi có việc cần hỏi"

"Sao hôm nay em bạo thế? Ufufu" Yukari cười khẩy.

"Bạo cái đầu cô đấy" Reimu vẫn lôi Yukari theo "Lại đây, và kể cho tụi này nghe chuyện về nhà thơ Saigyou Houshi nào"

"Thì, ông là một nhà thơ sống vào khoảng cuối thời Heian đầu thời Kamakura, mất 73 chùa Hirokawa trong mùa hoa anh đào" Yukari trả lời.

"Không, chuyện đó Yuyuko kể rồi. Tôi cần biết mối liên hệ giữa Yuyuko và ông nhà thơ đấy thôi"

"Rồi, rồi, ta sẽ kể" Yukari thở dài, quay sang Yuyuko.

"Sao vậy Yukarin~" Yuyuko nhìn người bạn mình.

"Yuyuko, chắc cũng đến lúc kể toàn bộ sự thật, về nhà thơ, về gia tộc Saigyouji, về cây anh đào không ngày nở rộ, và..." Yukari chợt dừng, như để góm hết số can đảm trong người "Và... quá khứ của bạn đấy, Yuyuko"

Trái với những gì Yukari lo lắng, là người bạn của mình sẽ giảy nảy vì chuyện này, nhưng không, cô nàng ma tóc hồng vẫn điềm tĩnh ngồi.

"Chắc Yukarin có lý do gì chính đáng mới giấu mình phải không nào~"

"Cậu hiểu tớ à Yuyuko~"

Reimu nhảy vào ngắt lời.

"Đề nghị hai bà không tình củm ờ chỗ công cộng, và vào thẳng vấn đề giùm con cái"

"Giỡn chút thôi mà Reimu" Yukari hạ giọng "Thôi được rồi, nghe đây..."

* * *

Saigyou vốn tên thật là Satou Norihide, từ nhỏ theo học võ nghệ và trau dồi cung kiếm. Saigyou làm võ sĩ cận vệ ở nội thành cho Thái thượng hoàng Toba. Năm 23 tuổi, Saigyou đột nhiên xuất gia và lấy pháp danh là En'i.

Cuối đời Heian chiến loạn triền miên khiến lòng người mất nơi nương tựa. Saigyou nghĩ rằng nếu là võ sĩ không thôi thì khó lòng cứu vớt được người khác, nhưng trở thành nhà sư có thể dùng chánh niệm để dẫn dắt con người khỏi lầm đường lạc lối. Saigyou xin cắt tóc ở chùa Shouji-ji ở Kyoto.

Tuy vậy, có một chuyện mà ít người biết, rằng Saigyou có một người con gái nuôi.

Không ai, ngay cả ta biết được đứa bé ấy đến từ đâu trừ Saigyou, và có thể là Fujiwara no Hidehira, người đã nhận nuôi dạy đứa bé khi Saigyou đến Hiraizumi xin quyên tiền giúp đỡ chùa Todaiji ở Nara bị tàn phá sau chiến tranh, cũng biết. Fujiwara no Hidehira lúc ấy đã xin được chăm sóc đứa bé, và Saigyou, một mặt không muốn để đứa bé xa mình, nhưng cũng đồng ý. Ta nhớ, năm ấy là năm 1186, khi ấy, đứa bé mới có 3 tuổi. Đứa bé ấy, chính là Saigyouji Yuyuko.

Saigyou ra đi vào giữa mùa hoa anh đào năm 1190, dưới gốc một cây anh đào to lớn.

Nhưng, đó chỉ là sự khởi đầu.

Một năm sau khi nhận nuôi Yuyuko, Fujiwara no Hidehira qua đời, con ông, Fujiwara no Yasuhira lên tiếp quản.

Lúc ấy, Minamoto no Yoshitsune và Saitou no Musashibou Benkei đang được Hidehira bảo trợ, và sau khi ông mất, Yasuhira đã hứa rằng sẽ tiếp tục bảo trợ ông.

Tuy nhiên, Yasuhira đã đầu hàng trước Minamoto no Yoritomo, buộc Minamoto no Yoshitsune phải mổ bụng tự sát. Trong lúc ấy, Benkei vẫn ngoan cường chiến đấu trên cây cầu ở trước cổng chính lâu đài để bảo vệ cho Yoshitsune thực hiện nghi thức của mình. Nhiều chiến binh đối phương cố gắng qua cầu đều gục chết trước bàn tay khổng lồ của Benkei. Sau đó, họ sợ và không dám tiến công nữa. Benkei đứng bất động trên cầu, cơ thể đẫm máu và cắm đầy mũi tên. Khi những người lính có đủ can đảm để đến gần, họ nhận ra ông đã chết trong tư thế đứng vững chãi. Cái chết của ông được dân gian gọi là "Cái chết đứng của Benkei". Năm ấy là năm 1189.

Saigyouji Yuyuko được một người hầu, theo lệnh của Fujiwara no Yasuhira, đưa đi lánh nạn. Sau một năm lánh nạn, mùa thu năm 1190, cả hai đã tình cờ đến được chùa Hirokawa, ngôi chùa mà Saigyou Houshi đã ra đi ở đó. Cả hai người xin được tá túc ở ngôi chùa, và được sư trụ trì chấp thuận.

Mùa xuân năm 1191, sau một ngày làm việc, người hầu ấy tựa lưng vào cây anh đào nơi Saigyou Houshi mất và ngủ. Giấc ngủ đó, chính là giấc ngủ nghìn thu.

Vài ngày sau, một người khách bộ hành cũng dừng chân tại ngôi chùa xin tá túc. Không biết vì sao, người lữ khách lại ngủ dưới gốc cây anh đào ấy, và đã yên giấc nghìn thu.

Các nhà sư biết là có chuyện chẳng lành, nên đã tìm cách giải tà, và ngăn cản mọi người đứng dưới gốc cây ấy.

Và đó là lúc Yuyuko có được năng lực của mình, năng lực điều khiển cái chết.

Mùa thu năm ấy, một con chó hoang đi lạc đến chùa. Yuyuko đã xin được chăm sóc chú chó này, và được chấp thuận.

Tưởng chừng chú chó sẽ là bạn của cô gái trẻ, nhưng đêm ấy, khi nó thiếp đi, Yuyuko đến bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng bảo.

"Ngủ ngon"

Sáng hôm sau, chú chó đã chết.

Ngày khác, trong lúc đang quét sân, Yuyuko gặp một con bướm. Cô buộc miệng bảo "ngủ ngon" thì con bướm rơi xuống đất, chết.

Cô hiểu rằng, cô có một năng lực nguy hiểm, một thứ ma lực có thể khiến mọi sinh linh trên cõi đời về cõi u linh.

Từ ngày hôm đó, cô ít nói hẳn đi, không còn vui tươi như trước. Cô sợ sẽ buộc miệng nói hai chữ ấy, và thêm một sinh linh về cõi chết.

Mùa xuân năm 1192, ta quyết định lộ diện. Ban đầu, Yuyuko rất sợ hãi khi trông thấy ta, một youkai, nhưng rồi cũng điềm tĩnh và kể cho ta mọi việc. Theo lời cô, có lẽ cái chết của Saigyou Houshi đã khiến cây anh đào, sau được đặt tên là Saigyou Ayakashi thành tinh. Và dù các nhà sư đã ra sức khống chế nó, nhưng cứ mỗi tháng lại có ít nhất một người khách qua đường chết dưới gốc anh đào. Cô cũng thú nhận với ta về cái năng lực chết chóc của mình.

Từ hôm đó, ta liên tục thăm hỏi Yuyuko. Ngày qua ngày, Yuyuko với ta trở nên thân thiết với nhau. Nhưng, mùa xuân năm 1193, sau khi xuống làng để mua lương thực, cô trở về.

Than ôi, ta cũng không thể nào quên được cái cảnh tượng khiếp hãi ấy, cả một ngôi chùa giờ thành bình địa, dòng máu đỏ của các nhà sư chảy lênh láng khắp chùa, mùi tanh hôi của tử thi bốc lên nồng nặc, cách đó không xa, một toán thổ phỉ đang phi ngựa chạy trốn.

Quá sốc, Yuyuko hét lên.

"Lũ khốn các người, chết hết đi"

Ngay lập tức, bọn phỉ ấy ngã xuống, hộc máu mà chết. Đám ngựa cũng không thoát khỏi lưỡi hái tử thần.

Yuyuko gục xuống đất, khóc nức nở.

Nhưng bên cạnh đó, ta nghe thấy một tiếng cười man rợ.

Phải, tiếng cười của cây anh đào Saigyou Ayakashi.

Có vẻ như nó rất hạnh phúc khi thấy cảnh tượng này.

Một lát sau, người làng, sau khi nhận được tin dữ, đã đến giúp Yuyuko chôn cất cho những nhà sư xấu số. Trong lúc ấy, ta phải trốn, đồng thời tìm cách kìm hãm sức mạnh ma quái của cây anh đào ấy. Ta không muốn bất kỳ ai chết trong ngày ấy nữa.

Tối hôm ấy, Yuyuko mặc một bộ kimono trắng, bước trước cây anh đào Saigyou Ayakashi đấy. Trên tay cô là hai lưỡi dao sắc nhọn.

Cô nhìn lấy ánh trăng tròn, tay đưa hai lưỡi dao lên cổ, dòng nước mắt tuôn trên má.

"Xuân sang nở rộ anh đào  
Trăng rằm tỏ sáng bao la đất trời."

Hai nhát dao cứa ngay cổ, máu tuôn như suối. Yuyuko gục xuống đất, dòng máu từ cổ cô loang thành hai chiếc cánh bướm.

Trước khi tắt thở, cô thều thào.

"Yukari... lấy thân xác em... phong ấn con yêu quái này..."

Và kể từ ngày ấy, không ai thấy cây anh đào này nở hoa nữa...

* * *

Kể xong, Yukari nhấp một ít rượu.

"Ta vẫn nhớ rõ, sau khi phong ấn nó, từng cánh hoa anh đào, từ từ rơi xuống đất, hoá thành màu đen" Cô thở dài "Đúng ra ta không nên kể chuyện này ở đây"

"Có gì đâu Yukarin" Yuyuko nhảy đến ôm chặt người bạn của mình "Dù sao thì, nó cũng qua rồi mà"

"Nhưng, không phải lần đó cô muốn phục sinh cây anh đào đó sao?" Reimu quay sang Yuyuko.

"Tôi đã nói là tôi đâu có nhớ gì lúc thành ma đâu nào" Yuyuko trả lời "Hỏi Yukari thì Yukari cứ bảo "chưa đến lúc""

Yuyuko, mặt phụng phịu, quay sang Yukari nhìn như trách móc.

"Rồi rồi, tớ xin lỗi vì không nói cho cậu sớm hơn" Yukari mỉm cười "Tối tớ đãi cậu một chầu nhé"

"Yay~"

Trong lúc ấy, Reimu lẳng lặng bước đi, đầu óc vẫn lạc trong dòng cảm xúc lẫn lộn.

Một cơn gió thổi vào cô, cuốn lấy những cánh hoa thanh khiết sau lưng.

Cô bất giác quay lại.

Yuyuko vẫn ngồi đó với Yukari, miệng nhẩm hát:

"Cành hoa ấy nở tươi thắm, kết từ bao buồn đau  
Những vong linh đầy ai oán thêu dệt nên đường đi  
Và những cành hoa kia nhuộm màu máu sẽ cùng cơn gió kia  
Trôi dạt nơi chân trời, kiếp người bèo dạt mây trôi."

* * *

Chú thích:

" _Negawaku wa  
hana no moto  
nite haru shinamu  
sono kisaragi no  
mochizuki no koro_"

Đây là một bài thơ rất nổi tiếng của nhà thơ Saigyou Houshi.

Dịch nghĩa:

Nếu được, lúc trăng tròn mùa Xuân tháng hai (âm lịch) tôi xin được nằm dưới gốc hoa anh đào. Trăng sẽ tròn vì là khoảng trăng rằm.

Dịch thơ:

"Xuân sang nở rộ anh đào,  
Trăng rằm tỏ sáng bao la đất trời"


End file.
